Conventionally, this type of pump has been designed only to adjust the quantity of liquid to be transferred through adjustment of the rotating speed of the squeeze rollers by controlling the rotation rate of the motor and has been unable to adjust the quantity of liquid without varying the rotation rate of the motor.
Particularly, the liquid transfer pump for an artificial kidney to transfer blood requires the capability of adjusting the quantity of liquid without varying the rotation rate of the motor.